A SSJ4 & his prince
by glamangel2015
Summary: full summary inside. this is a yaoi story so if you don't like don't read! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


**A SSJ4 & his prince**

**By: Glamangel2015 & Natalie Evans**

**Disclaimer: we own DBZ/DBGT !**

**Summary: it's after baby has been defeated & Vegeta's mad that goku could go SSJ4. While Vegeta is walking around in the woods by himself Goku overhears & decides to try & cheer the saiyan prince up! Will he succeed? Let's find out! ^^**

Goku was looking around in the endless night sky glittered with stars that shone like jewels. he knew that something was bothering vegeta so he decided to look for him. Vegeta was walking around the city, grumbling to himself. Ever since Goku had turned ssj4 he's been in a bad mood. Bulma said she was making something to help him, but he doubted something could be powerful enough to help the saiyan prince.

Vegeta continued to walk still grumbling to himself as he walked out of the city & into the woods. he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the person coming towards him. Goku watched him, and listened as best as he could. Mad about...? All he could hear was that he was mad about something, but he wasn't sure who, or what was bothering him.

so after a few more minutes of watching vegeta walking through the forest & grumbling goku had enough. he decided to face vegeta & help him feel better about what was bothering him. "Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta turned and looked at him. "You okay? Something's bothering you." "Go away." Vegeta turned to walk away, but Goku grabbed his hand and put his own hand on the older saiyans hips

"Something's bothering you. Come on, maybe I can cheer you up." Goku chirped happily "what part of go away do you not understand kakarot? now get your furry self away from me now." Vegeta snapped at goku. vegeta could now see that goku was at ssj4 right now. goku's entire upper half of his body was covered in thick red fur except for his hands & chest. His hair had grown into a wild mane & he had golden eyes with red lining them.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be like that." Goku grinned. "I can always tell when there's something seriously wrong with you, you know that." "I don't want you around, idiot. You're the reason I'm in a bad mood." Goku cocked his head to the side. "I'm the reason?" He thought for a moment. "I don't see why."

" it's because you have gotten even more stronger than me that's why!" vegeta snapped at goku "Oh you mean the super saiyan thing right?" Goku could tell by Vegeta's expression, that he was absolutely right. "Well I can help cheer you up." Goku smiled a bit. "I know ways." vegeta scowled at goku & pushed him away then started to run from him. He really didn't want to deal with goku & his idiocy right then

Goku chuckled to himself. "Vegeta, I thought you'd be WAY to proud of yourself to run from, as you would say it, a low class saiyan." Goku flew after him. "I never thought you'd run from me." Vegeta continued to run from goku as he replied to him "Go away baka!" Goku grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. "Hey now just calm down Vegeta." He grinned in his goofy Goku like way.

Vegeta struggled as he called Goku a baka repeatedly. Goku then finally had enough of that & kissed Vegeta full on the mouth crushing their lips together as he pushed his tongue inside Vegeta's mouth. Vegetas eyes widened. Nobody had ever dared to kiss him like this but shockingly it felt... Good? No. He couldn't let this behavior go on. He pulled his mouth away from Goku's and breathed heavily.

"Geta what's wrong?" Goku asked as he held Vegeta to the tree. "I don't like this. I don't like where this is going. Obviously. You must be pretty thick headed to not figure out that." Vegeta tried to get away from Goku yet again.

"but i was trying to help you Geta... i guess it didn't feel good to you" Goku said sadly as his tail went limp & his golden eyes looked crestfallen. "I love you Geta...I've wanted to tell you that for so long...but i was...i was...too shy...i guess you don't feel the same... it was stupid for me to think you would ever like a third class idiot like me that you hate & despise so much.." Goku sniffed with tears in his eyes as he turned away too ashamed to look vegeta in the eye.

Vegeta stared at him for a second. He shook his head. "First off Kakkarot, you and I are both married with kids. It would never work between us.

"they already know how i feel about you vegeta... & me & chichi divorced after we defeated majin buu." Goku replied. "i always loved you vegeta...i wanted to say it to you for so long but i was...too shy to tell you to your face...you're so beautiful & i wanted to be with you so bad..." Goku continued. "I gave up everything i had...my wife...my home...everything... gave up everything to be with you vegeta... i guess it was a waste..." he sadly replied. "I'll get out of your sight so you never have to deal with the 3rd class punching bag ever again..." Goku replied sadly as he turned around & slowly started to walk away. Vegeta scoffed & his chest hurt. Heart ache? From Goku turning and leaving on him. Vegeta sighed. "Kakkarot wait."

Goku ignored Vegeta & started to cry softly as he continued to walk away. "KAKKAROT!" Vegeta yelled out his name loud enough to startle some birds nearby, that flew away quickly. Goku turned around & vegeta could see he was crying. "what do you want?! you don't care about me!" "I didn't know you and Chichi got divorced. To be completely honest Bulma and I haven't been getting along all that much lately either..." Vegeta locked his eyes with the other saiyans.

"Oh what do you care? After all aren't I just the 3rd class idiot to you?!" Goku cried as he turned & started to run from Vegeta. Vegeta growled and ran after him. "Why am I even bothering?" Goku ran tears streaming down his face from his golden eyes as his black mane of hair flew behind him. "Why did i even bother telling him? i should've known he would push me away!"

Vegeta ended up flying to catch up with him. He grabbed goku under the arms and lifted him up into the air. Goku started to twist to try & get away from vegeta's grip. "put me down!" Goku cried out as they flew high into the night sky. Vegeta gripped at him tighter. "Unless you want to be dropped from this height I suggest you stop struggling before you slip. These gloves don't help me grip onto this you know."

"fuck you!" Goku snapped as he continued to squirm. Vegeta shrugged, and dropped Goku. "Whatever then. I was going to say I did care but I guess you don't care enough to listen." "AAAHHH! VEGETA!" Goku screamed as he was falling face first to the ground. Just when Goku was about to hit the ground something caught him in its arms & flew him back into the sky. Vegeta watched him fall for a few moments before he flew down and caught him mid-air. "You know you can fly right?"

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Goku screamed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I caught you didn't I?" "hmph!" Goku pouted as he crossed his furry arms over his chest. "but what was it you said before you dropped me?" Goku asked. "I said I cared but I guess you didn't care enough to listen to me."

"you...you...care about me?" Goku replied his golden eyes wide in shock. Vegeta shrugged. "Well yeah..." "but you're always...so...so...mean to me..." Goku replied. "Well I can't stand caring about you and I have to take out my anger on something that can handle it... You've done fine this far." "but what's wrong with caring about me? is there something you want to tell me vegeta?" Goku asked as they floated to the ground & back into the forest floor.

"What's wrong is we're 2 guys!" Vegeta clenched his fist. "It's not natural for a male to find another male attractive... Not to me at least. I'm not used to this." "what are you saying vegeta?" Goku asked. "I'm saying... I like you... I have for some time now..." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "But I never admitted it to you..." "why not?" Goku asked as he turned vegeta back to him

"Like I said, I'm not used to finding another male attractive.. That's why." "you...really like me?" "Yes. I really like you okay?" Vegeta blushed lightly, and turned his head away. Goku turned vegeta's head back to his & held him close to his furry body. Vegeta gasped and looked at him.

He had the urge to bury himself in Goku. To find warmth in his body and just stay there. But he quickly decided against it. " i want to show you something vegeta~" Goku purred as he held vegeta close to him. "What?" Vegeta had to look up at him. "What do you want to show me?"

Goku brought 2 fingers to his head & in an instant they were in a bedroom. the bedroom had a canopy bed with crimson colored silk sheets pillows & curtains. there were scented candles all around the room & there were red & pink rose petals scattered on the bed & floor. " i worked all day on this. do you like it?" Vegeta looked around at the sight, speechless he opened and closed his mouth looking for the right words to respond to what he saw before him.

" i wanted to make our first time together really special for you Geta~ i hope you like it~" "Well uh..." Vegeta stifled a chuckle. "It's a bit girly, but for some reason I do like it." " i think it looks romantic..." Goku purred as he picked vegeta up in his arms. Vegeta gasped when he was lifted up and clung to Goku. "Don't do that without warning me first..."

Goku purred as he carried vegeta to the bed his tail wagging in excitement behind him. Vegeta blushed a little. "If you're going to fuck me you better get on with it. You of all people should know I am not a patient person." "aww can't i have little fun Geta~" Goku whined as he tossed vegeta onto the bed. he looked at him as if here were a snack & was going to eat him alive.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and chuckled. "There is no fun in sex. Saiyans usually take it very seriously. One you've had sex with another full blood, there's no going back. You're mates for life." "well i know i'm making the right choice to make you my mate then~ but i'm going to have fun with you whether you like it or not Geta~" Goku purred as he jumped onto the bed & pinned vegeta. Vegeta's eyes grazed up and down Goku's body. He bit the inside of his lip. "Can you not be a super saiyan when you do this? It doesn't feel right."

"but this is the only form that i'm an adult vegeta. you know when i power down i'm going to be stuck as a kid. we can't do anything together like this if i'm a child." Goku replied as he stared down at vegeta. "True..." Vegeta thought for a second. "I completely forgot about that..." "well what do we do? i want to do this with you so bad but i don't want to hurt you.." Goku said a little worried "Well don't do it as hard then. Do it hard enough I feel something though, I'm not a girl." Goku thought of something & he returned to his normal state changing back into a child.

"Vegeta...Take me~" Goku replied as he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him for a second. "And just what are you planning now?" "i want you to take me geta~" Goku replied as he sat in vegeta's lap. "You're a child Kakkarot." Vegeta tensed up when Goku sat in his lap. "I'm not a pedo." "i can take the pain Geta..." Goku replied as he wrapped his little arms around Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at him for a second. "If you're sure about this then." " i'm sure about this vegeta~" Goku replied as he smiled softly at vegeta. "Alright." Vegeta gently laid Goku on his back, and kissed him. "mmm~ Geta~" Goku moaned as he wrapped his arms around vegeta's neck.

Vegeta kissed from Goku's lips down his his neck. He let his tongue graze his neck, as he wrapped his arms around the other saiyan's body. He felt so small and delicate like Vegeta could break him at any time. Vegeta almost forgot Goku was stronger than him. "nnn Vegeta..." Goku moaned as he slid vegeta's leather vest off & started to pull up his shirt

Vegeta untied the belt around goku's hips and let it fall to the ground. "I'm going to try and be gentle with you... So I don't break you." "ok..." Goku replied as he pulled off vegeta's shirt & tossed it to the floor with his vest then threw his own shirt to the floor. Vegeta took off the rest of Goku's clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Goku took off the belt at vegeta's waist & tossed it to the floor & started to take off his leather pants when vegeta stopped him.

"Hang on a second." Vegeta looked at Goku for a moment and kept his eyes glued on his body. "what is it vegeta?" Goku asked his hands still on vegeta's leather pants. "I think it was better when you were super saiyan and an adult. Fucking a child doesn't feel right." " you said that me being a ssj4 didn't feel right either & this is my choice vegeta... i want this..." Goku replied. "Well it feels weirder this way. I was wrong to say that super saiyan four felt wrong, I was just nervous about you breaking me." Vegeta replied to Goku.

"are you sure you want me to return to ssj4 vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked vegeta in the eye. "Yes." He kissed Goku softly. "I'm sure." "ok then." Goku replied as he rose his ki & returned to ssj4. Vegeta was startled a bit when Goku changed. Mostly from the sudden growth spurt more than anything.

"i didn't scare you did i?" Goku asked. "No..." Vegeta got a little red. "I wasn't scared." "i could see it in your eyes vegeta... don't lie to me" Goku replied smirking. "I'm not lying. You just startled me that's all." " well where were we then?" Goku purred as he pulled vegeta back on top of him.

"Well we were just about to mate." Vegeta kissed the other saiyan passionately, and wrapped his arms around him. "mmm~ you taste delicious geta~" Goku purred as he made his way to remove vegeta's leather pants. "as much as i think you're very sexy in these they have to go" "Of course." Vegeta helped Goku remove the pants, and threw them to the ground. Goku then ripped off the rest of vegeta's clothes & licked his lips at the sight. Vegeta pulled Goku down closer to him. "No staring. That wastes time."

Goku pinned vegeta's arms above his head with ki rings & smirked. " No Geta~ i said i would have fun with you whether you liked it or not~" Vegeta chuckled under his breath. "Alright. Go ahead." Goku purred happily as he started to suck on one of vegeta's nipples while rolling & tugging the other one his tail wagging happily behind him Vegeta let out a moan in pleasure, and stiffened up with the other began sucking his nipple. He gripped his hands into fists and bit his lip.

Goku licked & sucked on vegeta's nipples loving the little mews that came out of vegeta's mouth. Vegeta continued to moan, he loosened up and looked at Goku. He licked his lips a little and then bit his tounge. Goku then started to move lower his hands still playing with vegeta's nipples as he continued to lick him. Vegeta began growing a bit impatient with the teasing and squirmed a bit below Goku's body.

Goku then reached vegeta's cock which was already rock hard & standing at attention. Vegeta gasped and tightened up again. A blush raced across his face and burned at his ears. Goku wrapped his tail around vegeta's cock & very slowly stroked it. Vegeta moaned again in pleasure, still tense from being grabbed so suddenly.

Goku leaned down & kissed vegeta again as he continued the torturingly slow pace of stroking vegeta's cock. Vegeta kissed back, moaning, and he slipped his tounge into Goku's mouth. Goku rubbed his hands up & down vegeta's sides as he broke the kiss & looked into his eyes. Vegeta was breathing hard. He looked back into Goku's eyes and smirked.

"how does this feel vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at vegeta with nothing but love shining in his golden eyes. Goku continued to rub vegeta's sides as he waited for vegeta to answer him. "It feels good." Vegeta kissed Goku, and tried moving his arms then remembering the ki rings. "say my name geta~ my real name vegeta~" Goku purred. "i want to hear you call me Goku~"

Vegeta looked to the side and mumbled his name. "i didn't hear you vegeta~" Vegeta mumbled again, but a little louder. "Goku." Saying that instead of Kakkarot made Vegeta feel weird. " i always dreamed of the day i would hear you say my name to me vegeta" Goku replied as he made the ki rings disappear.

Vegeta moved his arms and wrapped them around Goku. "It felt weird not calling you kakkarot." "but it felt right did it not?" Goku purred as he was still stroking vegeta's cock with his tail. Vegeta shrugged. "It felt different that's for sure." Goku reached over to the nightstand & grabbed the tube of lubricant. Vegeta looked at him. "Are you sure you should be on top?"

"why? do you want to be on top Geta?" Goku asked. "I'd prefer it. I was just wondering if you thought you had the skill to be on top." Vegeta replied. "HEY!"Vegeta laughed a little. "What?" "are you saying you don't think i'm good enough to be on top?" Goku pouted.

"Well not exactly..." Vegeta shrugged. "oh thanks vegeta that's makes me feel really good about myself sexual wise right now" Goku replied sarcastically. "Well you're the one who patted peoples crotches to tell their gender. Not me." He kissed his cheek. "But if you feel more comfortable on top then go ahead."

"..."

"Don't be like that."

"no it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"i've...i've never been on top...i never got to do any of the stuff i wanted to do in the bedroom...i don't know what to do..." Goku replied embarrassed. Vegeta stared at him for a second. "Okay..." So you're saying Chichi was always on top when you two had sex?" "yes...& we always did stuff she liked & never anything i wanted...it was like being in a battle i wasn't allowed to fight in!" Goku replied. "Well then do you know what you want to do?" "well i never got the chance to so it's hard to say vegeta..."

"Well give it a try then." "no...you'll make fun of me if i told you..." Goku replied to vegeta nervous. "Told me what? Give it a try I don't mind." "are you sure? you promise you won't get mad or make fun of me?" Goku asked. "I won't I swear."

"well...ok then. let me get what i need." Goku replied as he ran out of the room. he came back 5 minutes later with a little box & set it down on the bed then climbed back into the bed with vegeta. "What's in there?" Vegeta asked curious. Goku opened the box & showed it to vegeta. inside the box was a bunch of ice cream toppings like cherries chocolate sauce sprinkles whipped cream & a bunch of other stuff.

"You're a little kinky..." Vegeta replied when he saw what was in the box. Goku blushed at the comment. "What? That's fine." Vegeta said to Goku who seemed shy about this. "it...it is?" Goku asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Vegeta asked. "i don't know... i guess not being able to anything i wanted sexual wise kinds ruined my ego in this area..." Goku replied.

Vegeta moved a bit. "Well just go ahead and do what you think is best." "ok then." Goku replied as he pushed vegeta down onto the bed. he grabbed the whipped cream & sprayed it all over vegeta's chest. Vegeta shuddered. "That's a bit cold." Goku then started to pour the chocolate sauce on vegeta & the whipped cream. after that he reached for the jar of cherries.

Vegeta watched him and let him do as he pleased. Not saying a word to him, or against what he was doing.

Goku dropped the cherries onto vegeta's chest that was covered in chocolate & whipped cream. Then goku poured sprinkles all over vegeta. Goku reached into the box & pulled out a jar of caramel & he poured it on vegeta's cock.

Vegeta hunched his back at the feeling of the caramel dripping onto and down his already throbbing cock. "There. all done!" Goku purred as he put everything back into the box & set the box on the floor. Vegeta looked at his body, and didn't react at all. "You better be able to clean all this off." Goku purred as he replied "oh i will Geta~ I will~" "I'm sure you will..."

Goku purred happily as he started to eat the food off of vegeta's body. Vegeta watched him, making a noise in pleasure when he would hit a sensitive spot on his body. Once goku licked off all the food on vegeta he went to vegeta's caramel covered cock. Vegeta clenched his hand into a fist, growing imaptient of waiting to be pleased completely. Goku swallowed vegeta's cock whole letting his tongue wash over it cleaning off the caramel

Vegeta let out a pleasured moan, and gripped at the sheets below him. Goku sucked on the cock & started to hum around sending jolts of pleasure through vegeta's body. Vegeta continued moaning in pleasure. He ran his hands down and onto goku's head, gripping at Goku's longer black hair. Goku felt that vegeta was about to cum so he stopped sucking vegeta's cock & grabbed it to keep him from cumming. Vegeta looked at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"beg for it~"

"Excuse me?"

"you heard me Geta~ Beg for it~" Goku purred. Vegeta tensed up. "I don't beg... I don't know how." "Well all the reason to learn now. Come on you can do it~" Goku replied. Vegeta shook his head. "I don't need to beg for anything." "well i guess you don't want to cum then~" Goku purred as he made a ki cockring & placed it on vegeta's cock. Goku then started kissing vegeta again.

Vegeta kissed back, wiggling his hips around uncomfortably. Goku pinned vegeta's hips down with his hands then started licking his chest again. Vegeta let out a small whimper that was cut short. He became mad at himself suddenly. "Geta? what's wrong?" Goku asked as he noticed vegeta's expression changed. "Nothing..." Vegeta grumbled. "yes it is something now tell me what's wrong" Goku replied

"It's nothing importanant..."

" well it has to be if your expression is now angry.."

"I'm mad at myself!" Vegeta ended up shouting at him. "for what? what are you mad at yourself about?...is it because that you don't feel right doing this with me?" Goku asked. "No. it's not that." Vegeta replied. "then what is it vegeta? tell me" Goku said to vegeta. "I said it's nothng... Just continue what you were doing." Vegeta grumbled. Goku stared at him intently.

"Well?"

"answer my question."

"No."

"yes."

"i want to know vegeta" Vegeta scoffed. "It has nothing to do with you so just leave it at that." Goku pressed his hand to vegeta's head & started to read his mind. Vegeta quickly pulled his head away. "If you're going to do that I'll get even madder." "tell me what's bothering you vegeta~ please tell me~" Goku replied to vegeta.

"No. Just forget it." Vegeta mumbled. "you know i'm not gonna let this go until you tell me right?" Vegeta sat up. "If that's how its going to be then..."

"please tell me what's bothering you..."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"please Geta...my prince...Tell me what's wrong..."

"No." Vegeta got up and started looking for his pants. "Geta! don't leave! tell me what's wrong!" Goku cried as he grabbed vegeta by the waist & wouldn't let him go. Vegeta turned and looked at him. "Why does it matter? We were having fun but you stopped." "i want to know what's wrong geta...tell me..." Goku whined.

"I told you don't worry about it!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Goku screamed as he went into the bathroom & slammed the door & locked himself inside. Vegeta crossed his arms. He stood alone for a second and then let out a sigh. Goku locked himself in the bathroom & vegeta could see he was mad. "This is why I never express my feelings..."

Goku was sitting against the door of the bathroom on the floor upset. "was it really too much to ask that vegeta just say what was bothering him?" he mumbled to himself. Vegeta sat on the bed, and laid back. "Perfect." "he couldn't have been open with me on that? no~ he's being to stubborn & proud to even talk about it!" Goku mumbled to himself. Vegeta stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he couldn't tell Goku what the problem was. "I wasn't embarrassed or anything."

Vegeta knew goku wasn't going to let it go until he talked about it. Vegeta sighed, stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on it. "Kakkarot." "what?!" Goku snapped. Vegeta could definitely tell Goku was upset. "... Listen. I wasn't mad at you, I just was mad at myself... For something stupid." "what? for loving a third class idiot like me?!" Goku replied. "No. When you pinned my hips down I whimpered like a bitch and I got pissed I would do something like that." "why?" Goku asked.

"Because I whimpered!"

"what's wrong with that?"

"I did it like a little bitch and I didn't like doing that."

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"It is to me.

Goku came out of the bathroom & held vegeta in his arms. "what's so bad about showing emotion for you vegeta?" Goku asked. "It's not about emotion. It was the fact I wanted sex that badly." "& what's so bad about that?" Goku asked as they got back into the bed & under the covers. Vegeta shook his head. "Nevermind."

"hehe~ ok then~ now where were we?" Goku purred as he got on top of vegeta & grabbed the lubricant. "Well we were uh... I don't recall. Refresh my memory." Goku smeared his fingers with lubricant. "now this may hurt a little but relax vegeta" Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself down and relax. Goku then pushed a finger inside Vegeta.

Vegeta clenched up and look at Goku. "it's ok vegeta~ just relax~" Goku purred as he slowly moved his finger. Goku slowly moved his finger in & out of vegeta's tight entrance. Vegeta tried loosening up but each time Goku's finger entered him again he tightened up. Goku then hit vegeta's sweet spot with his finger. Vegeta gasped as his did so, and tensed up, then loosened. "What the hell..." Vegeta mumbled.

"oh i found it~" Goku purred as he continued to hit that spot again & again as he added another finger. Vegeta let out a sound showing his pleasure. If he had a tail, he'd probably be thumping it against the bed sheets. Goku thrusted his fingers in & out of vegeta faster & faster as he added a third finger. "Beg for it Geta~" Goku purred as the ki ring was still on vegeta's cock. Vegeta gripped at Goku's hair, and yanked it so he was looking at him. "I want you to fuck me."

"Ok then~ as you wish~" Goku purred as he removed the ki ring & took out his fingers. Vegeta bit his lip on the inside, and suddenly feeling self-conscious, closed his legs. "aww don't be shy geta~" Goku purred. Vegeta grumbled something, and slowly opened back up his legs. Goku coated his own cock in the lubricant & threw vegeta's legs over his shoulders.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a second. His hear began racing like crazy. Vegeta didn't notice till now how...how... HUGE ...Goku was. Vegeta wanted to close his legs again, but since Goku had ahold of him there was no way he could. "Are you sure about this Vegeta? We don't have to if you don't want too..." Goku replied. Goku looked at Vegeta lovingly as he waited for Vegeta to answer. "I'm sure about this..." Vegeta replied a soft smile on his face. "ok then~" Goku replied as he pushed himself inside Vegeta's tight heat.

Vegeta moaned in pleasure again, and tensed up at the penetration. Once Goku was fully sheated inside Vegeta he waited for Vegeta to adjust. Vegeta got used to the feeling. "You can continue." Goku pulled out then thrusted back inside & repeated it over & over. Vegeta let out sounds, moans, in pleasure. He was enjoying this feeling of being with Goku. "it's so...warm & tight Vegeta...oooohhhh~ i never want this to end~" Goku moaned as he thrusted harder & faster.

Vegeta moaned even louder. He didn't want it to end either, but he couldn't speak. Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta's cock & stroked it in time with his thrusts. "ooohhh Prince Vegeta~ i'm gonna cum!" Vegeta looked at him. "D-" He couldn't get the words out. "ooohhh my prince!"Goku screamed as he spilled himself inside Vegeta.

Vegeta came when Goku did it inside of him. "KAKKAROT!" Vegeta threw his head back and gripped tighter at the bed beneath him. Goku pulled himself out & powered down. He then climbed onto Vegeta's chest & collapsed. Vegeta was breathing heavily as he looked at Goku purring in content. He then looked Goku in the eyes and smiled a little. "That was...amazing Vegeta..." Goku panted out. "You did all the work... Of course it was amazing." Vegeta purred in content.

Goku used his tail & pulled the crimson sheets over them. He purred happily as his tail wagged lazily behind him under the sheets as he looked at his prince. "I love you…Goku-san…" Vegeta purred out. Goku didn't hear him though. He was already asleep, curled up on Vegeta's chest his tail in his mouth sucking on it. Vegeta smirked as he set Goku gently down on his side & held him close to his chest. Vegeta gave Goku a kiss on the head & replied before letting sleep take him "Sweet dreams my little angel…" & then he was asleep holding his mate in his arms.

**YAY! It's done! ^^ I'm glad this turned out well! *free candy for all who read this* Please review because I appreciate those! & it's always nice when someone likes your work. ^^ Well I guess that wraps up this story so I will see you guys again whenmy next story comes out! ^^**


End file.
